mafiaggfandomcom-20200213-history
Lizard RR off
<- Back to Setups Description A basic rr off setup that's balanced and based around discussion. Several roles can be switched out for others. Optimal Play Parity Cop As the Parity Cop, you are the sole true investigative role in this setup. Choose your checks like you would as a normal Cop. Unfortunately, your abilities are fairly limited, as you can't know the alignment of the people you check unless you check a player who has been confirmed as town. Therefore, it may be a good idea to reveal at the same time as coroner, which lets you establish a baseline, and can lead to some mind games with the nurse. You should generally reveal around Day 3, and you should NEVER wait longer than Day 4. It is important to remember that the longer you stay unrevealed, the higher the chance of you dying and the mafia impersonating you is. You should play as a fairly aggressive villager until you reveal. Governor As the Governor, you cannot be counter claimed by the mafia. This is really your most important ability, as the lynch overturn is mostly irrelevant except in the case of an especially dumb town. The optimal strategy as the Governor is to reveal on Day 1, and have the nurse protect you. This has the benefit of giving town an early game leader. In addition to that benefit, if you die before any other town power roles reveal, Town also knows the nurse is dead. This is especially important to know in RR off. Coroner Playing as the Coroner is very simple. Check the Day 1 lynch, and then check night deaths unless there is an especially controversial lynch or a CC war. Reveal Day 3 or 4. Remember that because of your roles importance, you are a top choice for a mafia fake claim. Try to avoid Mafia attention until you reveal. Nurse The Nurse is the only town protective role in the setup. You may choose not to protect another power role for a turn, as this lets them use their ability, and can trick mafia into believing you're dead and attacking next turn. You should generally try to predict Mafia actions and use your ability accordingly. Additionally, you can verify a town player using your roleblock. If a power role claim claims to be blocked when they weren't, or the other way around, you can claim and expose them. You should never reveal unless you will be lynched otherwise, there is a mass claim, you are the only power role, or you have a chance to expose a fake Coroner or Parity Cop claim. Try to avoid Mafia attention. Sergeant As the Sergeant, you should shoot on Night 2 or 3 after finding a good suspect. Claim after shooting. You should generally play very aggressively. Don't be an idiot with your shot. Villager Villagers are the most important role in this setup. You should be very aggressive as a Villager here. Always lynch Day 1, and don't trust power roles too much. Mafia, Freezer, and Godfather The way you play the mafia roles is basically the same. Do what the villager section says, but try to push the Mafia win condition. Don't be afraid of bussing, especially as the Godfather. If you want to make a fake claim, Coroner is a good choice. As freezer, you can freeze on yourself or another mafia member to try to get the Governor to overturn it. Notes Sergeant can be switched out for most town killing roles. Jailer might be interesting. You may want to switch out Governor for something else. Paparazzo can be added easily. Category:Setup Category:Hide Roles Upon Death